Family Ties
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Ranma has a sister. I know it's been done before, but a slightly different take on it.
1. Mirror Image

Disclaimer:Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Except Toshi, who is a character of my own imagination

Family Ties

The Tendo Family and the two Saotomes sat down to dinner. Ranma, looking insanely hungry, Akane sitting down in her usual chair. Nabiki after counting the yen that Genma had just paid her (paying off his loan, along with interest) and with a contented smile, sat down. Genma eased into his chair, sadly missing the sensation of money that sat in his pocket (A/N: if he has pockets). Soun sat down in his chair, no expression at all. Kasumi walked in, carrying plates of food."I hope everyone enjoys this! I decided to try out a new recipe today!" Kasumi said and smiled happily, knowing that no one would complain. Kasumi seemed to be the only one who could make decent food in the household, after the death of Mrs. Tendo, Kasumi seemed to fill the roles of housekeeper, peace-keeper, and cook. Ranma gazed hungrily at the food as Kasumi set his plate in front of him. He immediately began to wolf it down.

"Knock knock" there was suddenly a rapping at the door. Everyone looked to Kasumi, who always seemed to answer it.

"Well?" she asked.

Silence.

"Won't someone get the door? I'm quite busy at the moment." Kasumi said as she passed plates to Nabiki, Soun and Genma.

"-sigh- I'll get it." Akane rose from the table to answer the knocking. She walked across the floor in her stocking feet, and pulled the door open.

"Is this the Tendo residence?" asked a female voice. The face was downcast, and hidden by a huge hood.

"Yes..." Akane answered in a questioning tone. "Who wants to know?"

"Does Saotome Genma stay here?" The figure asked. Akane looked her over. The girl was dressed in shapeless clothes. She sounded young... at least younger than Akane.

"Who are you?" Akane asked bluntly.

"I am Saotome Toshi." Akane gasped loudly as the girl looked up. She was a mirror image of Ranma. The girl had two black pigtails, one sticking out from each side of her head. She had the same eyes, well almost the same. Her eyes were green. She even held herself the same. She stood to her full height, and shone confidence, and yet humility at the same time, that was something Ranma, at times, lacked, though.

"May I come in?" She asked pointedly, knocking Akane out of her stupor.

"Sure..." Akane answered and stared at the girl blankly.

"Should I set another place?" Kasumi asked as she walked into the living room.

"Oh my." Kasumi jaw seemed to drop at the girl's resemblance to Ranma.

"What is it?" Toshi asked. She cocked her head to a side.

"It's just that... oh my" Kasumi repeated.

"Come on in. Genma...Someone's here to see you." Akane said as she took Toshi by the shoulder and led her into the kitchen.

"But I'm EATING!" Genma said, mouth full. He chewed quickly and swallowed. Akane led Toshi in.

Genma was awestruck. "Toshi?" He asked, astonished.

"Who else would it be Pop?" she asked, lightening up. Genma got up, and uncharacteristically, ran up and glomped Toshi. He burst into tears.

"Pop, who's this? Why're you cryin'?" Ranma asked, as he had stopped eating long ago.

"And I expect this to be Ranmi-chan!" Toshi shouted as she broke away from Genma.

"RANMI-CHAN?" Ranma stood up suddenly. " POP WHO IS SHE?" he asked before he was silenced by a glomp.

Genma wiped his eyes, sniffed and beamed, " Boy, this is my little girl! Shi-chan!" He glomped Toshi, "My little girl!"

"Not so little anymore is she, Saotome?" asked Soun as he stood up.

"Wow." Nabiki said. She was surprised that she had never known, "Toshi, I'm Nabiki." she said as she stood up to shake hands with the girl who had currently un-glomped Genma.

"Pleased to meet you Nabiki!" Toshi took Nabiki's outstretched hand and pulled her into a glomp. Nabiki gasped and tried to desperately take in air while enclosed in Toshi's powerful embrace.

"Wait up! Some girl just comes out of nowhere who's s'pposed to be my sister and you all just accept it?" Ranma tried asking, but was drowned out by the bedlam of glomps, greetings, and tears on Genma's part. Even Akane and Kasumi had joined in, Kasumi hovering over Toshi like a mother hen, offering Toshi food and making preparations for her stay.

"How exciting! A visitor! She's probably hungry!" Kasumi murmured as she hovered.

"STOP!" Toshi yelled! Everyone froze. She walked over to Ranma.

"So... Ranmi-chan... I'm your little sis." She smiled. Ranma froze. He had been standing trying to put a word in.

" Maybe we should talk. Take me to your room." Toshi said. Her steel blue eyes gazed up into his seriously. Ranma, was very weirded out, so instead of arguing, he complied.

"C'mon." He said and led his sister up the stairs to the second floor, as the family stared after them. He opened the door to his room and led her in. Before starting, he turned and locked the door.

"So... -swallow- Toshi..." He sat down on the floor and began.

"Please Ranmi-chan, we're bro and sis! I'm Shi-chan to you!" Toshi said playfully and hit Ranma on the shoulder.

"... Shi-chan then. How'd you get here? And how're you my sister? How old are you?" He asked, counting off his questions on his fingers. Toshi looked round the room.

"Nice place. Well, I'll start from da beginning. I'm 14, almost fifteen. When I was like... 5, Mom hid me from Pop for awhile so he wouldn't take me on a training trip off somewhere. After you guys left, I was entered into school like a normal kid. She never wanted me to learn the Art. Too bad for her... Coz when I was 6, I started to hang out with the boys who studied it. They taught me in secret. When I got really good, I beat up this one guy... Hurt him really bad..."

Ranma processed this. After about five seconds after her pause, he asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Toshi grinned sheepishly, "He called me a tomboy. I really liked him too. I got suspended from school."

Ranma was surprised at this. It sounded strangely familiar, he shrugged the feeling off, "How long ago was that?"

"Oh..." Toshi looked up as if the answer was written on the ceiling. "I think... half a year passed. Because of that, I ran away and ever since then, I've wandered from dojo to dojo, from Master to Master. Anyone willing to teach, I've been taught by... I'm pretty good."

Ranma rubbed his chin in deep thought. Six months ago! Half a year! Mom must miss her...

"Did Mom talk about me a lot?"

"All the time. Always." Toshi smiled slightly.

He smiled. Ranma wished he could see his mother again... but it was way too risky.

"You know the Art, right?" Toshi asked.

"Like the back of my hand." Ranma answered cockily. He looked at Shi-chan suspiciously. "Why?"

"Let's spar." She stood up suddenly. "Now." She looked down at the sitting Ranma, her eyes taunting him.

"I don't fight girls" Ranma said and stood up to his full height to intimidate his sister. She stood erect and confident.

"Afraid you'll get beat?" She asked, mock-innocently, batting her long eyelashes.

"No. You couldn't beat me if you tried."

"We'll never know if I don't." Her logic was irrefutable.

"Fine. Just don't cry when you get hurt."

"I don't cry." Toshi replied matter-of-factly. Before Ranma could question that, she yelled, "Race you to the dojo!" as she flew out of the door.

"You don't even know where it is!" He called after her.

"At the rate you're going I could ask for directions and still be there before you!" She yelled up at him. Ranma smiled to himself and chased after her.


	2. Courtly Love

Ranma stopped running. He'd began to walk slowly and think things through. A sister he never knew he had had just burst unexpectedly into his life.And everyone was very accepting of it. He didn't even question Toshi much. He'd just accepted it as fact. It just felt natural to him to have a sister. He felt very protective of her already. And this spar was sounding like less and less of a good idea by the second.

Ranma stopped short. He was near the dojo entrance. He needed a second opinion about this spar. He considered who to talk to. Nabiki would want cash for advice. That he didn't have. Kasumi was busy at the moment cleaning up. Genma would pop him for even thinking of sparring with his 'Little Girl'. Soun... well, Ranma didn't even know if he was in his right mind half of the time. That left Akane. Ranma trudged back upstairs. He dragged his feet, knowing very well that the two could hardly ever sit down and discuss a subject without an insult being thrown. Plus if her 'P-Chan' was there, Ranma was sure to get bitten. Ranma knocked lightly on Akane's door.

"Who is it?" She called. Ranma cleared his throat. An audible growl from P-Chan could be heard as Akane gave Ranma permission to enter.

"Akane, could I talk to you about somethin'?" Ranma asked. Akane, surprised that Ranma would come to her, nodded. She sat down on her bed alongside P-Chan.

"What?" Akane asked as she picked up P-Chan and snuggled him.

"Well..., Could you put the pig down? This is important!" Ranma demanded, red-faced.

"No. He's my pet and I can hold him if I want to. Why would you care anyway?" She asked and P-Chan stuck his tongue out at him.

"I can't talk to you with that porker all over you! It's ... It's distracting!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ranma knew he had said too much. Akane's face took on a truly interested look. P-Chan leapt out of Akane's arms, only to attach himself to Ranma's leg.

"Ranma... are you jealous of P-Chan?" Akane said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"No. It's just... just... I don't know! But I'm not jealous!" His face turned a magnificent shade of pink as he reached down to swat P-Chan.

"Oh I see, you are jealous." Akane said and giggled.

"No, who'd be jealous of a stupid pork chop? Especially one all pushed up in some macho tomboy's chest? OW!" Ranma replied and yelled as P-Chan's teeth sunk deeper.

"Who'd want you to be jealous of someone close to them, you pervert!"

"Who'd be jealous of some porker belonging to some sexless girl with an ugly haircut! OW!"

"It's your fault I have this haircut in the first place, Baka!" and with that, Akane punched Ranma and Ryoga (who was biting Ranma's leg) out of the conveniently open window. Ranma and Ryoga (who was biting Ranma's leg) landed conveniently into the koi pond.

Ranma looked down at his now female chest and wasn't surprised. He had gotten used to the transformation, even though he hated it. Still a pig, Ryoga emerged from the water. Ryoga, scurried inside the Tendo house, hoping to find Nabiki, as a very drenched Ranma clambered out of the pond, cursing his curse silently, to find some dry clothes.

Ryoga ran into the house and focused on the bath as intently as possible so as to not lose his way so close to his destination. He nudged open the door and ran inside. A few minutes later a very naked, very human Ryoga emerged from the bath. He ran up the stairs and knocked on Nabiki's door, in search of clothes, which Nabiki always had on hand in case of situations like this, that occurred pretty often. There wasn't an answer. Ryoga opened the door and decided to find for himself the clothes she always kept for him in case of such a situation. Finding none, he ventured into Ranma's room...

Meanwhile Ranma trudged into the house, dripping wet. Toshi and Kasumi welcomed him.

"Ranmi-chan! We should find you some dry clothes, huh?" Toshi said and ran upstairs to find him something dry to put on.

"Ranma, your sister is amazing! Kasumi said as she fetched a towel from the bath for Ranma to dry herself off with, "She offered to cook tomorrow! She gave me some new recipes. After you left her in the dojo, she came to the kitchen and we had a nice talk. Oh, and she learned of your 'situation'." Kasumi smiled and upon her returning, handed Ranma the fluffy towel.

"What do you mean, heard of?" Ranma asked, toweling herself.

"Oh, you know, through the grapevine. You and Genma were all over the place, right? She must have heard." Kasumi answered simply. "At least, that's how I figure."

Ranma nodded and thought over this. If his little sister could know about it, then... who else?

Toshi came down the stairs, interrupting Ranma's thoughts and blushing profusely. She smiled shyly.

"Ranmi-chan... I just saw..." Toshi said and smiled.

Ranma and Kasumi looked at Toshi with interest. Shi-chan had a goofy, lovestruck look on her face.

"Where're the clothes?" Ranma asked impatiently. Toshi giggled.

"He needed them. So I let him take them. Oh... he's soooooo cute!" Toshi sighed. She turned to Ranma with a bright smile. Kasumi shook her head in a motherly fashion, smiled and went off to tend to her cookies.

"Introduce me to your cute friend Ranma!" Toshi pleaded.

"Who're you talking about?" Ranma asked. Toshi's face took on a dreamy look.

"All he had on was a yellow 'n' black bandanna..."

"!" Ranma was shocked! His sister... in love with Ryoga!

"Toshi, Ryoga's not a good guy, neccessarily! You won't like him!" Ranma shot up and tried to deter his sister.

"He's sooooo cute! What makes you think I won't like him?" Toshi demanded.

"Shi-chan! He's always lost for one..." Ranma started only to be cut off by Toshi.

"How cute! Always lost! Well, he found me! Obviously, Love guided him!" Toshi danced in circles.

Ryoga walked down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Akane. He was fully dressed now, but five minutes ago... That girl, whoever she was, scared him. He had gone back to Nabiki's room to look again, and upon coming out, he ran into her, carrying Ranma's clothes! She was nice enough to give them to him... but he had ran into her naked!

Ryoga halted at the bottom of the stairs."That girl! She was dancing around in circles, singing. Ranma was pleading with her. What was she singing?"

Ryoga strained his ears to hear the words...

"Yellow and black bandanna Ryoga and me, forever meant to be"

Ryoga gasped. The girl stopped dancing. She turned as if she sensed something. Her eyes twinkled and she had a goofy, lovestruck expression on her face. She caught sight of Ryoga. He froze, like a deer in headlights. Toshi ran toward him and glomped him.

"Bandanna boy! My love! You've come to me!" she turned her face towards Ranma and blew him a raspberry. Ranma fumed.

"Wait, little girl!" Ryoga shouted, "I don't even know you!"

"Little?" Toshi backed away for a moment, "Love knows no age!" she shouted angrily at Ryoga then re-glomped him.

Ranma looked on in horror. Kasumi peeked out the kitchen doorway and chuckled as she tended her cookies.

Nabiki walked down the stairs.

"SHUT UP! There's school tomorrow! I'm trying to study!" She looked around at the proceedings in front of her. Toshi was attached to Ryoga. Ranma (in female form) was soaking wet and trying to pull Toshi off. Ryoga was screaming for mercy. "Interesting..." she murmured as she ran upstairs to get her camera.

Akane sat in her room, studying for a test.

"Where's P-Chan?"

She turned from her desk to examine her room for traces of him.

"He was biting Ranma! He's always so mean to P-Chan... WAIT! I knocked Ranma out the window!"

She rose from her chair hurriedly and ran to the window. Her eyes darted to and fro across the koi pond and the garden. She stopped for a second.

"I wonder if Ranma has him"

She heard a commotion downstairs. She ran down the stairs with one thing on her mind...

'RANMA LET MY P-CHAN ALONE!'


	3. The Slumber Party!

Family Ties

The Slumber Party-

Ryoga didn't think he was going to live any longer. This crazed girl was attached to him, declaring her 'undying love' for him. Now he knew how Ranma felt whenever Shampoo was around.He felt the breath of life slowly leaving his lungs. He kept hearing Ranma plead, "Toshi, get off!" So.. Toshi was her name. Ryoga decided to cry out once more.

"TOSHI! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" he cried. The girl looked up at him with much interest.

"You promise not to leave?" she asked.

'She's actually kind of cute' Ryoga thought to himself. 'In a crazed maniac sort of way'

Ryoga sighed and nodded. Toshi smiled and blew another raspberry at the disgruntled Ranma. Nabiki and Akane dashed down the stairs at the same time. Both with worry on their faces.

"Awwwww... It's over..." Nabiki relented camera in hand.

"WHERE"S P-CHAN?" Akane shouted.  
Ryoga looked into the adoring little girl's eyes. They scared him immensely. They were so innocent, so pure, so... so... EVIL. Ryoga had to get out of there. He sat on the Tendo's couch, next to Toshi, who held him captive. Ranma was busy explaining the proceedings to Nabiki and Akane. Kasumi was passing out cookies. Ryoga looked nervously for an escape, eyes darting to and fro, like a scared rodent. Toshi gazed at Ryoga, pushing ever closer. Ranma kept looking over her shoulder and glaring at Ryoga, and once in a while, Ryoga's eyes would blur because of the flash from Nabiki's camera. Ryoga blindly accepted a cookie.

"How CUTE!" Akane said after Ranma explained everything to her and Nabiki.

"It's NOT CUTE!" Ranma yelled and stamped her foot. Nabiki snapped a picture.

"I've run out of cookies, so time for bed!Everyone in bed, lights out." Kasumi said.

"Where'll Ryoga sleep?" Toshi asked innocently. Ranma grinned at this.

'This could work out for me...' Ranma thought. The room was silent for a few moments as everyone was thinking about an answer to Toshi's question.

Ryoga sweatdropped.

"Why doesn't he sleep in our room? Toshi'll be in there." Ranma asked and grinned mischievously. Ryoga shook his head profusely.

"No really..." Ryoga began to interject.

"Great idea Ranma! It'll be like a slumber party for Toshi! To welcome her!" Kasumi and Akane said.

"Great idea!" Toshi beamed.

"Wait, Really though..." Ryoga tried to stop the madness.

"See, Ryoga and Ranma think it's a good idea! So let's do it!" Akane said, Nabiki snapped another picture.

"Speaking of bedtime, where's P-Chan?" Akane asked. Akane looked around in wonderment. "Where could he be?"

"Oh, he's around..." Nabiki said evilly, and smiled while snapping another photograph.

"Well, I'm going to bed, he'll turn up. I'm beat." Akane yawned and started upstairs, suddenly forgetting about her urgency to find the pig. "Have fun you guys!"

"I'm out of film." Nabiki said slyly and ran upstairs, eager to set up the spy cams in the Saotome's room.

"I'm off to wash dishes. Our fathers should be home soon. There are some board games you guys may want to play, I'll be up with popcorn later!" Kasumi said. She smiled brightly.

Ryoga looked around the deserted living room. He looked at Toshi in horror as the whole impact of the situation got to him.

'I'm trapped'

Ranma grinned seeing Ryoga's face. "Y'know what, lemme get some hot water and I'll be right up." She snuck off to the kitchen.

Toshi took Ryoga's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Y'know Ryoga, if you and my brother are the same age, then I'm only one and a half years younger than you. I'm about to be fifteen. People have gotten married at fifteen! To people that are sixteen..." Toshi said as she and Ryoga walked up the stairs...

Ranma grinned evilly. "This should be fun."

Later that night...

"How about a game of Twister?" Toshi asked Ryoga excitedly.

"I call spinner!" Ranma shouted.

"But... But!" Ryoga said.

"Ryoga's right, Shi-Chan." Ranma said.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Some butter would make the mat slippery and that would make the game ten times funner!" Ranma said.

"Ryoga said that?"

"Yep, when you were out gettin' the game."

"Sounds fun! I didn't know Ryoga was like that..." Toshi smiled mischievously at Ryoga.

"And there's extra popcorn butter." Ranma added, controlling his frown at Toshi's smile towards Ryoga. If this was the way to get Ryoga back, then so be it.

"Great. Ranma no Baka. " Ryoga mumbled.

Ranma smiled ignoring Ryoga's comment "Right foot Blue!"

Even LATER that night...

Toshi stepped into the room, her hair was wet, black and slick, she wore a light green nightshirt. "Great game, great shower. Where's Ryoga?"

"Taking a shower." Ranma turned over on his mat and opened one eye. His hair clung to his head. "Go to sleep, he'll be back." He turned over again.

"I'll wait." She grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bottom of the bowl.

Knock Knock Knock.

Akane turned over in bed to glance at her alarm clock. "One in the morning! What do they want?" she mumbled groggily.

She climbed out of bed to answer the door. She flipped on her light.

"Another nose bleed P-Chan?" She lifted her little pet pig to her face. She grabbed a tissue quickly to wipe his little snout.

"Come in." Akane called as she wiped P-Chan's nose.

Toshi opened the door and walked in. Her eyes were red and she sniffled slightly.

"Toshi, what's wrong?" Akane asked. P-Chan looked in fear at the girl.

"Akane, do you know where Ryoga is? I'm afraid something might have happened to him." Toshi asked.

"Toshi, you know he gets lost all the time, I thought Ranma told you." Akane answered. P-Chan cringed.

"I know, Ranmi-chan told me that. Earlier, he went to take a shower and never came back."

"He's probably lost... but Toshi, he can take care of himself. You really like him don't you?" Akane smiled.

"Yeah... he'll come back, though, right?"

"He always does. Sorry about that, I know you guys were having fun." P-Chan squealed. Akane and Toshi looked down at him, who was now sitting on Akane's bed "P-Chan feels sorry too. Hey, why don't you sleep with P-Chan? He can keep you company! I'll be fine without him."

"Sure?"

"Positive." He squealed in shock and shook his little head in protest.

"Look, he's really excited!"

"Ok!" Toshi grabbed the little pig and walked out the door. "Thanks Akane!"

"Don't worry about it." Toshi turned off Akane's light and shut her door. She snuggled P-Chan to her chest.

"Y'know, P-Chan, I know Ryoga can take care of himself, I mean he's Ranma's age...I guess... and I can tell that he's a martial artist... but I still have the right to worry, right?"

P-Chan squealed. Toshi opened the door to the Saotome's room. P-Chan squealed again.

Ranma sat up "So, you found him."

"What do ya mean?"

"Never mind, go to bed."


	4. Over Tea

Ryoga walked out of the bath, after soaking for a good two hours, he put on his clothes. The sun was just starting to rise. He had dark circles under his eyes. He walked past the kitchen and was surprised to see Kasumi sitting at the kitchen table, reading and sipping tea serenely.

"Ryoga! Why, I didn't expect anyone to be up so early!" Her eyes searched his with concern. "Ryoga, you look exhausted," She smiled suddenly, "I bet you guys were up having fun, huh?"

"Sure." Ryoga said sarcastically. Kasumi appeared to not have heard him and got up from the table to fix him a cup of tea.

"I always like to be up early. It's my time. The whole house is sleeping. It's so peaceful for a change." She smiled and handed him a cup. This smells great, Ryoga thought as he accepted the tea. They sipped in silence.

"Kasumi?" Ryoga asked after a few minutes. The birds chirped outside.

"Yes Ryoga?" Kasumi looked up from her book. The title showed slightly. 'How to Attract a Man who Seems to be Afraid of You'.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Interesting reading?"

Kasumi blushed, "Very." They went back to their tea. So peaceful, Ryoga thought to himself. The house seemed to be in suspended animation. No wonder Kasumi wakes up early...

Toshi ran down the stairs.

"Why?" Ryoga mumbled to himself. Toshi stopped in the kitchen and smiled.

"I knew I could smell Lavender Tea! One of my favorites! May I have some? I noticed P-Chan was gone..." She asked and sat down at the table, next to Ryoga. "I figured he'd be down here, but I don't see him."

"He'll turn up, always does. And I'll make you a cup." Kasumi got up, smiling, taking her book with her as Ryoga noticed.

"So Ryoga, what happened to you? You look really beat. Hard time being lost isn't it?" Toshi asked.

"Actually, it is."

"It's like one of your curses isn't it?"

Ryoga choked on his tea. One of! He promised on his honor! Ryoga's battle aura turned on, like a neon light.

"Don't worry." Toshi leaned in to whisper in Ryoga's ear, "I know that you can't tell a girl how much you like her. Ranma told me allllll about it. Don't worry about telling me. The sparks just seem to fly between us. See?" Toshi pointed to Ryoga and laughed at her little joke. Ryoga growled. His white fangs showed.

"Ryoga, you look really angry." Toshi observed. "Omigawd! You have fangs! Pretty cool!" Toshi poked his fangs lightly.

"Don't touch those!" His battle aura fizzled out, in surprise that anyone would touch his fangs.

"Did it hurt?"

"No... just don't." said Ryoga, wondering why Kasumi was taking so long with the tea.

"Here you go! Nice and steamy." Kasumi smiled brightly and set the tea in front of Toshi.

"Y'know Kasumi, I think today would be a great day for me to make dinner." Toshi said.

"Great! Let's see your cooking skills, doesn't it sound good to you Ryoga?"

"Uh-Huh"Ryoga mumbled.

"Toshi, by the way, where'd you learn to cook? You haven't really told anyone about how you got here." Kasumi asked nonchalantly.

Ryoga perked up his ears. This should be interesting.

"Maybe later. Oh listen! I hear Akane waking up, I'm sure she'd like some soup!" Toshi said excitedly. Ryoga and Kasumi turned to the stairs to see Akane trudging down.

"But, Toshi-" Ryoga said, as he turned, only to find Toshi gone, "Kasumi didn't make any soup..."


	5. Mister Rogers' Lunchbox

Toshi slipped into her emerald green silken shirt, just like her brother's. She smiled nervously. Today was going to be her first day of real school since almost eight months ago. It was also her 15th birthday. She giggled nervously, amazed that she had been alive already for 15 years. She pulled on her black pants, also like Ranma's but instead of being the whole length, the legs ended right above her ankles. Toshi unbraided the two low pigtails on each side of her head. Today was a very special day. She combed out her black hair with her fingers and rebraided it, this time in one braid at the nape of her neck. She smiled at herself in the small mirror she had brought along, then frowned and unbraided the pigtail, and let her hair frame her face. She had the whole Saotome room to herself to get dressed. Genma had told Ranma to clear out, so Toshi could dress in private. Ranma protested greatly, mostly because he was asleep and would have to get out of bed to leave. In the end, daddy's little girl came out on top. It had been an eventful few days, with her appearing at the house, Ryoga showing up, and the slumber party where, at the end of the night, she cuddled with P-Chan. She smiled once more. She smoothed out her shirt and headed out the door.

"Lotta smiling goin' on in there, huh?" Ranma said slyly as he leaning against the wall opposite the door. Toshi looked at him in surprise.

"You hentai-!" Toshi started. Ranma grinned.

"Why would I spy on you? Just a lot of good vibes comin' from there."

Toshi grinned smugly. "I know, the only person you'd spy on is Akane, huh?"

"Heh. Yea- HEY!"Ranma yelled at Toshi, who had caught him off guard. Toshi sprinted across the hallway and down the stairs, with Ranma close behind. Ranma laughed at the chase, as they came across P-Chan, who at the sight of Toshi, took off. They whipped past Akane, walking to the breakfast table.

"Hey!" Akane spun around on her heels. "RANMA!" she yelled and bounded after him.

Toshi dashed through the house doors and off the porch. She looked quickly right and left. She smiled wickedly as she made a sharp right, with Ranma and Akane behind her.

Toshi stopped suddenly. Ranma, unprepared for the stop, kept on. Toshi sidestepped Ranma expertly. Ranma realizing his impending doom, tried desperately to stop, but the momentum was too much. Ranma skidded and fell, right into the koi pond. Akane stopped running and walked to the edge of the pond and peered down.

"A little early for a transformation, huh, Ranma?" she asked.

"Tomboy." Ranma said quickly and pulled Akane by the hem of her dress into the pond.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Akane screamed as she tumbled in.

In a few minutes, Ranma emerged, carrying Akane as she struggled and hit her repeatedly. Akane was soaking wet, her hair was water logged, and matted against her forehead.

"Ranma no BAKA! HENTAI! Baka!" Akane yelled.

"Show off." Toshi said as they walked back to the house.

After everyone had gotten cleaned up and dried off, and they had eaten breakfast, they all headed off for school. Ranma walked on the fence as usual, smiling to himself smugly.

Akane and Toshi talked, with Toshi giggling periodically and Akane sending Ranma cold glares every once in awhile. He just blew her a raspberry when she looked at him. And, in turn, Akane 'hmph'-ed, and went back to telling Toshi all the ins and outs of Furinkan.

"Just be happy we all woke up early, or we would have been late thanks to that baka up there. And, yeah, Nabiki goes here too." Akane turned from Toshi to glare at Ranma. He blew her a raspberry and continued walking.

"Ranma just wants to show-off Akane. Pay him no heed, or whatever. I wonder how that works, how can you pay someone a heed? Seems stupid..." Toshi trailed off. They had arrived!

"Oooooh."Toshi said in wonderment, "I've never seen a school this huge before!"

"You get used to it." Akane shrugged off Toshi's comment, and took a fighting stance, waiting for the usual onslaught that never came.

"What's with the stance?" Toshi asked.

"There's s'pposed to be a mob of demented dudes out here to fight Akane so they can date her. Don't know why someone like her, but hey. They must have had someone knock some sense into them. Probably was her." Ranma said, who had by now hopped off the fence to Toshi's side.

"I wonder what's up? Oh well, pleasant surprise. Let's go register Toshi." Akane said, ignoring Ranma's comment, as they continued walking to the front office.

"Whatever," Ranma said and walked off to join his friends. Toshi waved goodbye to her brother and turned back to Akane.

"The stars pale in comparison to Akane Tendo's eyes.  
My heart beats faster, upon nearing her."

"Who's that? He seems to like you." Toshi said, hearing Kuno approach.

"Kuno, not today, we're kind of busy."

"Akane a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet,  
A rose shrivels in light of you,  
A beauty too divine for mere mortal to comprehend."

The two girls began to walk faster.

"Akane, this, this... Kuno guy likes you doesn't he?"Toshi asked.

"Yeah..." Akane answered as they walked.

"Akane, don't pay any attention to him, however handsome he is, stick with Ranma."

Akane turned to Toshi, fuming. "Whaddya mean, 'STICK TO RANMA'? We were never stuck!" Kuno, Handsome? Akane thought.

"Whatever Akane."

"Toshi, you think Kuno is handsome?" Akane said with disgust and a hint of wonderment.

"Sure, he is good-looking, not as much so as Ryoga, but still. In his own way."

"He's crazy! I'm surprised he hasn't given you his whacked introduction yet." Akane said as Kuno recited her some poetry on the other side of the school yard.

"Let's just go register me, or whatever."


	6. Mister Rogers' Lunchbox part II

Toshi looked at her bento in sorrow. Kasumi had packed it, and to Toshi's knowledge, Kasumi had culinary skills. Toshi just wasn't hungry. She looked over to her right at her big brother, and to her left at Akane, who had both agreed to eat with her until she made some friends. It was started to seem that they'd be sitting with her for a while. None of the girl's seemed to like her. They looked at her in the strangest ways. At first, Toshi thought it was because of how she looked, yet after a thorough check, it couldn't be that. She heaved a sigh. Akane turned towards her.

" Toshi, what's wrong?"

"Besides everything? Nothing." Toshi replied and opened her bento sadly. Maybe some food would make her feel better.

"Really?" Akane arched a doubtful eyebrow.

"You probably think I'm still a little kid. Sitting here, about to cry. Because no one likes me." Toshi sniffed slightly. Ranma looked up from his devoured lunch. Akane had inched over closer to Toshi. He felt a sudden feeling that maybe this was a girl thing. He watched in curiousity.

" Toshi, really though, we're friends, right? I don't think you're a little kid at all. Well, I can't lie to you. I do, kind of." Akane said.

"You do? Why? I'm not even that much younger than you."

"What do ya mean? We're 16, and you're only fourteen! That's a whole two years." Ranma interjected. Akane fumed.

"Ranma, we were having a conversation. PRIVATE conversation. Baka." Akane replied, angrily.

"How can it be private when you're in the middle of the schoolyard?" Ranma asked.

"It doesn't matter where, if we wanted your opinion we would have asked you!"

"I'M 15!" Toshi shouted. Ranma and Akane stopped arguing. They both turned to look at Toshi.

"Since when?" Ranma asked.

"Two this morning. I just feel the love oozing." Toshi replied sarcastically.

"Ranma, how could you not know your own sister's birthday? You insensitive jerk!"

"She never told me! Tomboy!"

"Did you ever ask?" Akane challenged.

"Well, no, but that's not the point!" Ranma fumbled.

"HA!" Akane said and pointed accusingly at Ranma.

"Guys..." Toshi said cautiously, as a crowd began to form around them.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"You should stop before... anything happens. Let's just eat, okay?" Toshi asked, pleadingly.

"I don't have to do anyrthing with this uncute, macho tomboy." Ranma replied and stomped off.

"Saotome Ranma! You cur! How dare you insult the lovely Akane Tendo?" Kuno yelled from in the crowd. Toshi stood up, ready to defend.

"Ranma, you can be such an idiot, as I'm learning." Toshi said.

"Shi-chan, just shut up, ok?" Ranma replied.

Toshi looked at Ranma with hurt in her eyes, the hurt soon turned to anger.

The crowd looked bewildered.

"It's a girl Saotome!"

Kuno looked from the now arguing Toshi and Ranma, and back to Akane.

"Akane Tendo, are you hurt in any way?" Kuno asked as he stepped closer to Akane. Akane moved farther away.

"Kuno, you idiot, no."

"Lovely Akane, if Ranma or this demonic female image of him insults you-" Kuno began only to be interuppted.

"DEMONIC FEMALE IMAGE?" Toshi shouted, ignoring Ranma."How dare you?"

Ranma nodded forcefully. "Kuno, first of all, "

"WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!" Toshi and Ranma said in unison.

"Actually..." Daisuke seemed to come out of nowhere and say, "Ya do."

The crowd went a buzz with murmurs of assent.

"He's right." Akane said. The bell suddenly rang.

"I have to go." Kuno said retreating, "I shall have to smite thee after school, Saotome Ranma. And that demonic female image, too."

Akane laughed. "Wait til he finds out about your curse. I've got to go too. I don't want to be late."

Soon Toshi and Ranma were left in an empty schoolyard. Tumbleweeds seemed to roll across the deserted yard. The tardy bell rang.

"Oh-" Ranma started to say. Toshi covered her brother's mouth. "You know, this is all your fault." Ranma mumbled. They both started running to class.

"MY fault?" Toshi asked incredulously as they ran. "You're all protective, then you get all frumpy!"

"Frumpy? What kinda word is that?" Ranma asked.

"I made it up."

"Baka. Happy B-Day!" Ranma yelled as he ran into a hall.

"Shut up." Toshi yelled back.

Later...  
Toshi and Ranma both stood out in the hall, both holding a heavy water bucket in each hand. The sun shone brightly through the hall windows.

"This is still all your fault." Ranma said.

"Shhhhh!" Toshi warned him. "Frumpy." she whispered.


	7. Whatever Happened to Toshi?

Ryoga looked down at the girl hanging on him. It was really no use to try to shake her off. She had an iron grip. Plus, she was crying. How would it look if he shoved a crying girl?

Ryoga had come into the Saotome room to find some clothes, as he had not too long ago and for various reasons. He opened the door, only to find the girl...Toshi, sitting on the floor, sobbing. She looked up at him, and Ryoga was startled by her eyes. They were so piercing. She sobbed once more, and ran up to Ryoga. And thus, here he was. Naked, with some girl clinging to him...

Wait! Ryoga's mind screamed. This is about to get messy!

"Toshi!" Ryoga cried. " Slow it up!Get off! Let me get some clothes!"

Toshi backed away and looked up at Ryoga. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Toshi smiled slightly through her tears and handed Ryoga some clothes of Ranma's.

"I won't look." She smiled slightly again and turned around, then swiftly turned back around, with a sad look on her face.

"If I turn, you'll leave." She sniffed and another tear rolled down her cheek.

Ryoga sighed. "I won't leave."

"Good thing I trust you." Toshi said quietly and turned around. There was the familiar shuffling of cloth on skin.

"Done." Ryoga said. Toshi turned back around slowly.

"Ryoga, I've had a horrible day at school. It's been horrible." Toshi sobbed once more and ran to attach hersaelf to Ryoga. Ryoga gasped. Toshi mumbled out the rest of her day in gibberish between sobs and gasps for air after sobs.

"And then there's a dance coming up...-sob- And no one likes me... -sobs- And I came too late, so - gibberish- EVERYONE HAS A DATE ALREADY! -sob- It's so hard in normal school!" Toshi cried into Ranma's shirt that Ryoga was wearing.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" A familiar voice called from the doorway. Toshi let go of Ryoga for a second to wave to her brother.

"Hi Ranma." Toshi sniffled. Ranma walked into the room.

"Shi-chan, why cry? I know the perfect answer to your problem! Ryoga can be your date!"

"That could work!" Toshi said and smiled at Ryoga.

"But, I don't even GO to Furinkan!" Ryoga tried to protest.

"No one has to know!" Ranma said, smiling. Ryoga growled curses at Ranma under his breath.

"And you and Akane can go together, Ranmi-chan!" Toshi piped.

Ryoga gasped in surprise, then growled.

"No, no no. I have an EVEN better idea! Why doesn't Ranma go with his sister to introduce her to someone, and I'LL escort Akane! Or Ranma and Toshi can stay home!"

"Hey! You can't just leave me!" Ranma said.

"No, Ryoga, that's not going to work." Everyone looked up only to see Nabiki at the doorway. "And Ranma's plan isn't going to work either."

"Why not?" Toshi asked, her tears gone.

"Because Akane is sick. Something she ate at school, I think.."

"Poor Akane! All this time I can't believe I couldn't see! We walked home together too!" Toshi said.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma! You act like this is a hospital! She's just in her room! C'mon Toshi, I'll take you to her room... 302." Nabiki said and looked back at Ranma. He shrugged.

"You two better have this sorted out when we come back." Nabiki said. Ryoga and Ranma glared at each other as she left the room.

"Ranmi-chan and Ryoga seem to be great friends." Toshi said.

"Friends?" How could you say that?" Nabiki said as they heard the two arguing in the Saotome room.

"They are. I bet Ranma will be Ryoga's best man at our wedding." Toshi said dreamily.

"Only in dreams." Nabiki said, as they entered Akane's room. Nabiki closed the door and locked it.

"Hey guys." Akane said brightly, sitting up in bed, reading a manga.

"I thought you were sick!" Toshi said.

"This is a... special thing. We are trying to get Ryoga to go to the dance with you!" Akane said.

"It'll work!" Nabiki added nodding.

"Sure?" Toshi said.

"Positive." Akane said.

"Now I don't usually do this kind of thing... It's not me at all. But for you," Akane smiled, "I've got a disease."

"That sounds so cheesy." Toshi said smiling, "But I like it."

"Now, next time, I'll charge a fee. You want something like this again, just say so." Nabiki said.

"Next time? Where's your head at?" Akane said. "I will NOT be doing this again."

Toshi giggled. "This seems foolproof."

"Okay, Toshi, let's go back to the room."

"Bye! Akane, feel better!" Toshi called over her shoulder as she and Nabiki exited.

"Get off me!"

"Go with Shi-chan to the dance!"

"-glass shatters-"

"Bwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Nabiki and Toshi walked into the room, Toshi with an astounded look on her face, and Nabiki with a satisfied one. The room was a shambles, with various windows broken and ever ything disheveled. Ranma with a panting P-Chan under his foot.

"Ryoga'll go to the dance with you Shi-chan. He had to run, though, but he said he'd see you tomorrow."

"How sweet. What's wrong with P-Chan?" Toshi asked.

"Oh, he's just a little tuckered out, why don't I take him to Akane?" Nabiki offered, and without waiting for an answer, swept P-Chan up into her arms and left.

"So, how's Akane, reading that manga I left her? Tenchi Muyo?"  
"Yeah. She said it was good." Toshi said.

"Shi-chan, why bother? I already know. I'm in on it." Ranma smiled. Toshi gasped. Then she hit Ranma.

"Why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Only love."

"Shut up!" Toshi said. and stomped off.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked.

" Don't worry about it."

"Oh. The kitchen." Ranma said smartly.

"Shut up."


	8. The Embargo Act

Toshi smoothed out her dress with her hands. Today was a big day. As a birthday present to her; Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma, had fixed her up with Ryoga as her date. She squealed joyfully.

"You sound like him now." Ranma said, interrupting his sister's thoughts.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked quizzically, looking back at Ranma in the mirror. "And why are you always in here when I'm changing? On some kind on incestuous streak, are we?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Shuddup. Like you have ANYTHING I'd want to see. You're just a little sister." He replied and settled down on the floor, sitting cross-legged.

"A very cute one at that. My baby, on her first date!" Genma ran in the room and glomped his teenage daughter.

"Pops, get offa me!" Toshi squirmed and grimaced. "You'll wrinkle my dress! Or get sake on it!"

"Hey, I resent that! It's a privilege to have sake spilt on you while being bear hugged by your father! It's the stain of the gods!" Genma exclaimed yet backed away, not knowing how his daughter's temper was, seeing that she wasn't raised by him, and considering his experiences with his son's fiance.

"Stain of the god's! This man is crazy..." Ranma said.

Genma shot him a lethal glare. "Shut up boy! This is Toshi's day and you can't ruin it!"

"You old fart! I think you're ruining it! Being drunk and all!"

"Me? I'm not drunk! I hold my liquor very we- Wait." Genma doubled over. "I've got to go." He double timed out of the room.

"Whatever." Toshi continued smoothing out her dress. It was an emerald green dress, with little spaghetti straps and its hem right above her knees. Ranma had to admit, Toshi was pretty.

"Toshi, you're pretty." Ranma said.

Toshi raised an eyebrow. "Having naughty thoughts again, Ranma?"

He laughed. "You're so sick. I meant for a little sister."

"So before I can be REALLY pretty in your eyes, I have to measure up to Akane, right?"

Ranma glanced over to make sure the door was closed. It wasn't, so he got up and shut it. Leaning against the door, he replied "Basically." Ranma shot his little sister a boyish grin.

"Oh ho ho, now big brother admits it!"

"I didn't admit anything!" He grinned slyly.

"Oh yes you did!" Toshi raised her hand to hit Ranma, but then stopped. "What is she here, like the standard of beauty?"

"Pretty much, but like anyone would think she's even cute." Ranma scoffed with a devious glint in his eyes.

"You jerk! You just said she was pretty and now you-" Toshi started, furious and then was interrupted by Ranma.

"I didn't admit nothing! Maybe you just 'magined me admitting whatever it is."

"Whatever." Toshi said and turned back to the mirror to fix her dress yet again.

"So Shi-chan what will you two be doing tonight?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, just normal stuff people do at dances.." Toshi said smiling.

"Like what?" He asked. Toshi just smiled in response.

"Don't do anything stupid. Remember this. If Ryoga touches you, I'll break every bone in his body. Tell him that as a warning." Ranma said seriously. Toshi looked over at him, surprised.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you to avenge our unborn children."

"I'm pretty safe, then. Ryoga wouldn't go near you if he had a choice."

"He's just in denial." Toshi said coolly.

"Feh." Ranma scoffed.

"Feh? What kind of word is that? Did you make it up?" Toshi asked, taking a spare moment to glance sideways at Ranma.

"Well...Heh." Ranma said, smiling embarassedly. A sweat dropped appeared on his forehead.

They were both quiet for a second. Toshi smug because she had stumped her brother, and anxious to go out to the dance. Ranma, mad because he was stumped and really didn't have anything to say. There was an awkward silence until Akane burst in the room. Akane carried a makeup kit in her hand, and in the other, held a brush,comb, and hair accessories. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Toshi, oh your dress is so cute!" Akane squealed. Ranma rolled his eyes. Yet, he remained in the room to see what would become of his sister.

"You really think so?" Toshi gushed. She smiled and twirled about a bit, showing off.

"Yeah, it's so cute! So..." Akane paused sifted through the overstuffed little bags she carried. "What's first, hair or makeup?" Toshi opened her mouth to choose, but Ranma cut her off with his hysterical laughter.

"You're going to let HER doll ya up? This is priceless!"

Toshi looked to Akane confusedly. "Yeah, why?"

"HER?" Ranma tried unsuccessfully to stifle a guffaw. "HER! AKANE? OF ALL PEOPLE! The tomboy who doesn't even WEAR makeup is going ta try to put some on YOU!" Akane started fuming. Her face began to turn red and Toshi could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed and punched him. The force sent Ranma out the window, and straight into the koi pond. Akane's fist stayed stiff for a second, her chest heaving and all the color slowly leaving her face. Toshi stared for a moment, then decided to nudge Akane's shoulder.

"Akane? You okay? I know he can be a jerk, but-"

"Oh Toshi!" Akane sobbed and in one swift movement fell into Toshi's arms.

"Akane?" This is definitely NOT the Akane I'm used to, Toshi thought to herself, as she began to rub Akane's bak comfortingly and whisper little encouragements to her friend. Akane continued to cry into Toshi's dress. After a while, Akane's breathing slowed, and she sniffled instead of crying.

"You okay now, 'Kane-chan?" Toshi asked. Akane sat up abruptly.

"Where'd that come from?" Akane asked, sniffling.

"Just something I made up. You okay now?"

"I guess. Your brother just pisses me off sometimes. I'm sorry about your dress. It's just that, he made me so mad, I had to cry, and you were right there, and"

"It's alright. I mean, you try to do stuff to prove your worth and he makes fun of you so much-"

"It's not like I LIKE him or anything." Akane said, turning away from Toshi.

"Whatever, Akane."


	9. Doubly Dissatisfied

Toshi smiled excitedly. Akane smiled back, and then hugged her.

"Tosh, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks!"

"And, Toshi..." Akane said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Um, sorry about... um. You know." Akane smiled sheepishly.

"It's all right. He WAS kinda right, though. About the makeup." Toshi added. Akane's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Don't hurt me!" Toshi said in a small voice.

Akane giggled. Then got serious."He was right. But it was mean. I hate it when he does that! He insults me and makes fun of me when all I try to do... Forget it. Your hair is done. You still don't want makeup, right?"

Toshi nodded. "Right."

"Okay, and it's... 8:00, Ryoga should be here any minute."

"All right!" Toshi said and smiled. "I'm ready."

"Yep. Have fun!" Akane called as she ran out the door and downstairs.

"Okay everybody, here she comes!" Akane announced. Toshi then proceeded downstairs. She almost skipped as she walked in. Promptly, Genma burst into tears.

"My little girl!" Genma cried.

"So pretty! Blossoming well, Saotome!" Soun said smiling.

Genma ran up to his teenage daughter and glomped her.

"POP! YOU'RE GONNA SPILL SAKE ON ME! OR MUSS MY DRESS! JUST-" she was about to punch him, Ranma style, then stopped herself. "Please, Daddy, don't." She stuck out her bottom lip as far as possible, and teared up her eyes. Genma looked down with immense pride on his face.

"She called me 'Daddy'! This old man can die happy now!" He said and floated back onto the couch in pure ecstasy.

"Well," Toshi said, "That takes care of Pop."

Ranma walked up to his little sister grinning. "Good job with Pop. You look nice."

"Ranma, well, Akane takes all the credit for this one." Toshi said smiling. Akane, looked over at hearing her name. Toshi looked over to see Akane, then pulled Ranma between them.

"Ranma," she whispered, "say something good."

"What?" He said, a little too loudly.

"Shut up. Just say 'Akane did a good job.' That's all."

"What? No!."

"Say it!"

"NO!" Ranma shouted. Everyone in the room turned to the pair. Toshi laughed nervously.

"We're playing that gaijin game, you know... um... Twenty Questions?" Everyone nodded and turned back to what they were doing. Akane and Nabiki, watching T.V, and every once in a while, glancing out the window for Ryoga; Soun and Genma playing an innocent game of Go.

"Ranma say it. Please?"

"No!"

"I'll pinch you if you don't."

"Pinch me then." Toshi reached out, then thought again.

"Wait, if you don't, I'll tell Akane your darkest secret."

"Wha?" Ranma asked, surprised.

"Don't 'wha' me. Say it."

"Ok, ok, ok." He whispered. He took in a huge breath. "Akane sure did a good job on your hair... and... stuff!" He said loudly.

"Ya hear that, Saotome? The schools are practically combined!"

"My friend, you're right! This calls for a celebration!" The two fathers said, and promptly made their exit, cheering.

Akane meanwhile, blushed. "Ranma did you really mean that?"

"Toshi was going to tell my little secret, if I didn't, so I guess..."

"RANMA!" Akane shouted.

"Sis, no need to get mad over him. He's only just a jerk, as you so simply put it. So why do you get so huffy?" Nabiki asked, her eyes not leaving the television.

"Well... um..." Akane started.

"And Ranma, if Akane's so worthless as a fiancee, as you repeatedly emphasis, why are you constantly protecting her? Then taunting her all the while?" Nabiki continued.

"Well... uh..." Ranma said.

"Nabiki, you're good at this." Toshi said, looking at the two fumbling teens.

"Practice makes perfect."

The four eventually decided to watch some television, since Ryoga hadn't shown yet.

"Pig boy's probably lost."

"Love will lead him here." Toshi said, entranced by her own thoughts.

"Whatever. Either that or he's avoiding on purpose." Nabiki said. "In which case he will pay. Literally."

"Ryoga's a nice guy, he won't leave you hanging on purpose, Tosh ."

"He's lost I tell you! Even if he wanted to be here, he wouldn't."

"Love will show him the way." Toshi sighed dreamily.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen P-Chan in a long time?" Akane asked. "I haven't seen him for days."

"Yep, he's lost." Ranma quipped.

"Hmmm... speaking of lost people, where's Kasumi?" Toshi asked.

"She wasn't feeling too well today. She went to bed early." Nabiki said, and yawned. "I think I might follow in her footsteps."

Nabiki started up the stairs, "Tell me if Ryoga ever shows."

"He will." Toshi said.

"On New Year's or so." Ranma said and yawned. "I'm tired G'night." He said, and followed Nabiki.

"Toshi, I'm sleepy," Akane said and yawned, "Will you be okay until Ryoga comes? In fact, why don't you hit the sack too? It's late now."

"I'll be alright," Toshi said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you if-"

"Positive. Don't worry." Toshi muttered softly, staring out the window.

"Well..."

"I just need to be alone for a minute." Toshi answered and flicked off the television.

"Okay. 'Night." Akane said and retreated to her quarters.

"I can understand the direction problem, Ryo -chan, but why tonight?" The lone girl said sniffling. The silence of the room was the only answer.


	10. Perpetual Motion

Ranma awoke and turned over. It was later than usual. He yawned luxuriously. He hadn't slept this late in a long time.

"No wonder. Pop's not here." He yawned. "The old fart's probably drunk somewhere." Ranma got up and gathered his clothes to take to the bath with him. He yawned once more as he gathered his things and headed downstairs. He dragged his feet down the stairs and was rather surprised to see no one home, except Toshi.

"Aye Shi-chan."

"Hey, Ranmi-chan. G'Afternoon."

"What? What time is it?"

"Ummm, like two."

"TWO? No one woke me up for school!"

"You never do your homework anyway. Plus it's a teacher work-day." Toshi said, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh. Where's everybody?"

"Well, Kasumi went out shopping for a bit, Akane and Nabiki went on a little outing. Sister stuff." Toshi said from the kitchen. "Our Pop and Mr. Tendo are out at a Go tournament."

"Go tournament?" Ranma asked.

"That's what they said." Toshi said. Ranma heard the familiar shuffling and clang of utensils.

"What're you doing?"

"Makin' sandwiches." Toshi answered matter-of-factly. Toshi promptly walked out of the kitchen, holding a platter with two sandwiches. "Tuna."

Ranma shivered... tuna reminded him of the Cat-Fist. "I'll pass."

"Wasn't for you anyway."

"Then who?"

"Ryoga."

Ranma guffawed, "Figures. I told you, he probably won't show up for another week!"

"Shuddup. I don't appreciate the laughter." Ranma continued laughing as he made his way to the bath. Toshi sighed and planted herself on the couch. She grabbed the remote and blindly flipped the channels. Nothing was on.

"Figures." She sighed as she settled on a Pocky commercial. She found herself soon bobbing along with the music. She started humming the tune slightly. The commercial was soon over and Toshi was soon engaged in a Soap Opera. She sat for a few minutes, watching the show. Eri was a nurse, happily married with a little boy. The little boy got hit by a car, and was rushed to the hospital. Ayumi, unfortunately at the same time, found out she had a malignant tumor, she is torn between dumping the truth on her husband and having him worry about her and their child or keeping it a secret...

"Interesting?" Ranma asked, coming out of the bath.

"Not really, I think Eri is stupid. Her husband deserves to know."

"Know what?" Ranma asked. Toshi explained during the next commercial break.

"Well... sounds like a load of crap. Of course, he needs to know!" Ranma said.

"But with his child and his wife going through stuff... I can see Eri's point. She just doesn't want anyone to worry 'bout her." Toshi countered.

"Sounds like you." Ranma sighed.

"Whaddya mean?" Toshi asked and got up to grab one of Ryoga's sandwiches.

"You still haven't told anyone your whole story. All I know about you so far, is that you're my sister and you were raised by mom. She ran off, though to study martial arts because she wouldn't let ya."

"Yeah. But whadda 'bout you? All I know is that you're cursed... and you're my brother. I know you practice Anything-Goes."

"Mom told ya?"

"Yeah.When I was there all she'd say was 'Your fool father and his Anything-Goes'. She didn't want me to practice it. So she taught me to cook. And clean. Et Cetera, et cetera. I didn't want to be a housewife!"

"Did she-" Ranma started.

"No Ranma, she doesn't know about your curse. She wanted a daughter and I was it. I wasn't perfect and Mom wanted me to be." Toshi sighed.

"Oh." Ranma looked down at his feet. He walked over and plopped himself on the couch next to his sister "I can't believe I don't remember you, though, Shi-chan."

"I can't believe it either. When you left, I was..." Toshi counted on her fingers. "I was like... three. Mom has a whole bunch o' pictures of me and you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... wanna see one?"

"You took one?"

"Yeah, so I could remember what you looked like. I guess I didn't remember that you would grow." Toshi said and smiled lightly. "I have like five." Toshi got up and dashed upstairs. Ranma followed. The two entered the Akane's room.

"What?"

"Akane said I could kinda... leave my stuff in her closet for a while." Toshi said and opened the door. She walked over to the closet, opened the door and reached for a small bundle in the corner. She took a few minutes to unwrap it and rummage, but finally she came up.

"Here." Toshi shoved five photos to her brother. The first one he grabbed was a little picture of Ranma as a child, chasing Toshi. Another was Toshi stuffing mud in Ranma's face. Ranma smiled slightly.

"Oh, that one. Mom said we were making mud pies and I wanted you to try mine." Toshi giggled.

Ranma looked at the next picture. It was Ranma and Toshi on the slide at some park. The two were laughing. Ranma was missing a tooth. "This one?"

"The last day we were together. At a park the morning you left. If you remember, Mom said you didn't leave 'til that afternoon."

"Oh." Ranma said and nodded solemnly. Ranma looked at the next picture. His cheeks reddened.

"That one! That's me and you taking a bath." Toshi giggled.

"You were so pudgy!" Ranma said. Toshi smiled, "Flip to the next one." she said. Ranma gasped. It was chibi Ranma and chibi Toshi asleep on a couch, with a... a...

"That was our pet cat, Moop. She was such a cutie!"

"M-m-moop?"

"Yeah, when Pop found her, he asked me to name her. The only word I could say was 'Moop'. So that was her name." Toshi giggled. When I was with mom, Moop had died and we had kept one of her kittens. We named him- Ranma what's wrong?"

"I HATE cats!"

Toshi laughed. "What do you mean you hate cats? You were jealous because I had a cat, so Mom told Pop we had to get another one! How can you hate cats?" Toshi asked.

"It's a long story... but take that picture away!"


	11. A Change of Pace

"So, you hate cats? How'd this happen?" Toshi asked smiling as she sat on the floor, crosslegged. Her brother did the same. Ranma gave a look of disgust, like he was sick to his stomach and turned away.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something bad at school yesterday or something?" Toshi asked, concern spread across her face.

"No, it's just... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not? If you don't tell anyone, whatever it is is going to get worse and worse." Toshi said. "Really, Ranma. We're family.You can tell me stuff."

"What about you? You keep to yourself all the time. You want other people to tell you their stuff, then you don't talk about yourself. Not fair." Ranma said.

"No one needs to know."

"Exactly. So get offa my back." Ranma retorted. Toshi looked at Ranma with a puzzled expression, then she got up and walked out.

"Whatever Ranma." Ranma looked up, taken aback a little, and watched the retreating Toshi. He turned back to the pictures. Ranma grabbed the one of him and Toshi on a slide and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned the cat one face down on the floor and headed downstairs.

"Shi-chan? Ya here?" He called. Just then, he heard a cry of "WHERE THE HECK AM I?" and knew exactly where she was.

"Outside, Ranmi-chan!" his sister yelled back in answer. Ranma headed outside and saw... Ryoga (!) in front of the Tendo's house. Ryoga was dressed in a tux which had, evidently from wandering, stains and mud splotches all over. Nevertheless, he was being glomped by Toshi. Ranma smiled at seeing her happy, but frowned at Ryoga.

"You're a day late." Ranma said.

"Yeah." Ryoga said and smiled sheepishly while being embraced.

"Oh, Ryo-chan!" Toshi said.

"Ryo-chan?" Ryoga asked as he pulled Toshi off. Ranma stood with a confused look on his face.

"Where'd that come from Shi-chan?"

"Just something I made up.Oh, Ryo-chan, I missed ya! You even bought a tux and everything!"

"Actually, Nabiki bought it. I was planning on coming. I've never really been... invited to a dance before." Ryoga said.

Ranma laughed, "Ryoga's not too lucky with the ladies."

Ryoga and Toshi growled at the same time. Toshi kicked her big brother forcefully. "Don't make fun of Ryoga!"

Ranma frowned and Toshi blew him a raspberry. "Oh, Ryo-chan, How'd I know you were coming today? I knew it! I even made you a sandwich! Like tuna?" Toshi asked. Beofre Ryoga had time to answer, Toshi dragged the teenager into the house. Ranma followed limping slightly and grumbling.

"TOSHI, YOU COULD HAVE DISABLED ME FOR LIFE WITH YOUR STUPID KICK! WHADDYA HAVE, STEEL TOED SHOES?" Ranma shouted when he entered the house. No one was listening. Ryoga was happily grubbing on the tuns sandwich Toshi had made him.

"Here, Ryo-chan!" Toshi said and handed Ryoga a bundle. "Here's some clothes. Rami-chan, lead Ryo-chan to the bath so he can change! And how bout some okonomiyaki? We have the ingerdients! It'll be done by the time you get out!"

Ryoga nodded. Ranma fumed. "I'm not leading HIM to the bath, he can lead himself!"

"Don't make fun of Ryoga!" Toshi shouted, "Or I'll kick ya!" Toshi said, and raised her leg threateningly. Ranma swallowed loudly and nodded.

"C'mon, Ryo-chan." Ranma said, imitating a girl's voice. Ryoga growled.

"Ranma don't make me have to kick your butt in front of your sister."

"You could try." Ranma said teasingly. The two boys looked at each other warningly. "Here it is. Don't get lost on the way back." Ranma said and shoved Ryoga into the room. Ranma walked ack into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Ryoga came out.

"Finally, I thought you'd take hours!" Ranma said.

"Ranma!" Toshi said. Ryoga sat down at the table and Toshi brought out a plate with three okonomiyaki on it. She handed it to Ryoga. "Here you go, Ryo-chan!" Toshi said grinning;she swiveled her hips as she turned. Ranma fumed. Ryoga smiled embarassed, but it wasn't enough to get his nose bleeding. He dug in.

"Hey! Where's mine?" Ranma demanded.

"You don't get any. Just kidding!" Toshi said as she whipped out another plate. The two teenagers dug in.

"How do ya like it?" Toshi asked.

"Great!" Ranma and Ryoga said simultaneously. "Better than Ucchan's!" Ryoga said, and Ranma nodded.

"Where'd you learn?" Ryoga asked.

"Well... Remember, Ranmi-chan, how I told you I ran away from Mom's. Well, in one town, I got this really cute guy to teach me. His name was... Ukyo something. Weird, I thought Ukyo was a girl's name. But whatever. Then I got better, though."

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other in surprise. Ranma almost choked. Toshi ran and grabbed him a glass of water.

"You okay?"

"Toshi, you've got to tell us more about your past." Ryoga said.


	12. Dearest

"Well, it's a long story." Toshi said dejectedly. "A long story I don't like to tell."

"Well, Shichan. None of us is goin' anywhere."

Ryoga mumbled something through his food.

"What, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoga started to cough. " -cough- cough- Ukyo! -cough- -cough-"

Ranma caught his drift. "Ummm, Shichan. There's a lot you don't know..." Ranma started.

"Like what?" She asked as she patted Ryoga's back through his coughing fit. Ryoga looked expectantly at Ranma.

"Well, uh... Ukyo's a girl." Ranma said.

"And?" Toshi said.

"You knew?" Ryoga asked.

"It was easy to figure." She said simply.

"How?" Ranma asked.

"It's a girl thing." She said, winked at Ryoga, then walked into the kitchen. "More okonomiyaki?" She called.

"Sure!" was the unanimous reply.

A female figure trodded firmly up the road. Her face was shielded by the brim of a hat.

"That fool man. First my son, then-" she paused to straighten her hat a bit, "My baby." she said, almost tearfully. Truth be told, she missed her husband. He was a fool, but in a strange way, lovable. In his younger days, he had been thinner, and in truth, looked almost exactly like her son. They were so much alike... from what she remembered. She had struggled to keep her memories crystal clear. But, age was wearing on her. That and wondering whether her husband and children were alive.

A silent tear escaped her eye. She brought her gaze heavenward. The years of waiting and waiting... Had taken their toll. But she would keep on. And she was determined to. Her first stop was... the residence of Soun Tendo. A close friend of her husband, so close, they had made arrangements to engage their children "to unite the schools'. She had never protested. It all sounded so 'medieval', and she would have it sound no other way. Chivalry, the age of the samurai and shogun, those were the better days. After the birth of her son, she had willed herself to have another child, a girl. Just in case Soun had sons, and to have around to educate on how things were meant to be. Women were powerful, in a quiet sense. The man is the head, yet the woman the neck. She maneuvers and manipulates. She shivered in anticipation.

"If anyone knows where they are... It's Soun." she said. A man passed by, preoccupied. "Excuse me, but do you have any idea where this-" She showed the man a crumpled sheet of note paper, "is?"

The young man, looked startled, then relaxed, "Sure lady. It's right that way." He smiled and pointed to the east. "Just down that lane."

"Thank you." She said, her heart went aflutter. I can only hope! She thought to herself, as she broke into a run.

"Shi-chan, this is great!"

"Mmrf!" came Ryoga's muffled agreement.

"Thanks, Ryochan!" Toshi said and smiled. She blushed a bit. And scurried into the kitchen to whip up another few.

"So Ranma, what the deal with your sister?" Ryoga whispered.

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"No, not like that, where'd she come from?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow yet again.

Ryoga growled. "Not like that! You know what I mean!" he whispered again.

Ranma chuckled a bit. "I dunno. One day she just showed up at the door."

There was a sharp, persistent rapping at the door. "Speakin' of..." Ranma started.

"I'll get it!" Toshi cried and ran to the door.

"No, I will." Ranma said.

"No, you won't!" Toshi said and shoved Ranma back. She ran and opened the door. Ryoga heard a sharp intake of breath. He ran to see what was going on.

"Oh my g... MOM!" Toshi said, and glomped her mother.

"Wait, wait! Toshichan! I missed you too! Don't you ever run like-" Nodoka gasped. "R- r-Ranma? Ranma, my baby? Oh my goodness. Ranma! Oh goodness!" Nodoka said and ran to her son.

"Is it really my little man?" Nodoka asked.

"Ummmm.. yeah, Mom." Ranma breathed.

"Good!" Nodoka said. Ranma held his mother and she cried into his shirt. Toshi carried on too. Sobbing and clinging to her mother. Ryoga looked on with pain in his eyes, as the happy trio hugged. Except Ranma, who was in a sort of daze, he had fear written on his face. His sister and his mom cried, and Ranma held them. He hadn't seen his parents in a while... and who knew when he would have the chance?

"I don't want to interrupt." He mumbled as he made his leave. No one noticed. Ryoga silently slipped through the door and into the, by now, twilight. He grunted, noticing he had left his pack inside. He walked back in, to find them separated, and Nodoka was kissing Ranma, tears of joy running down her face.

"Um, sorry to interrupt..." And Ryoga really was sorry. All this was depressing him. "But, does anyone remember where I put my pack?"

"Uh... I think it's... in the kitchen, I'll get it." Ranma said.

Toshi shook her head fiercely. "No, Ranmichan, mom needs you. Stay." she said and smiled through tears. She ran into the kitchen, and swiftly returned. She handed Ryoga his pack and followed him out the door.

"Who's that?" Nodoka asked.

"Toshi's boyfriend." Ranma answered. Nodoka scowled.

"Toshi and I will have a little talk about chasteness later."

Outside, Ryoga was preparing to leave.

"Um, Ryochan?" Toshi asked.

"What?"

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"I don't know. Never do. I just end up." He said as he hoisted the pack easily on his back. "Well. thanks for the food."

Toshi stepped closer to Ryoga. "It's alright. Anytime." she said.

"Well, I guess,-" Ryoga started, but then Toshi cut him off. Toshi leaned up and placed her lips on his. It lasted for only about two seconds, but the feeling remained.

"Bye, Ryoga." Toshi said, waving. "Happy travels. And come back soon." She then, turned heel and walked inside the house. But Ryoga was frozen, trying to absorb what happened. After about five minutes, a stream of blood came rushing out of his nose. He stumbled on his way, wherever that was, with a nice memory of his first kiss as a human implanted in his mind.


End file.
